Axel Cadmus
Basic info * Age: 16 years old (Timeskip) 17 years old (Second timeskip) 34 years old * Gender: Male * Affiliation: Evil * Relatives: Senza Dark (his wife), Kuro Cadmus (his son), Kana Cadmus (his daughter), and Enzo Dark (his brother-in-law) * Personality: A bit psychotic, can let his ego get to his head, unstable, a bit of a tsundere lol. (Second timeskip) More of a workaholic now * Likes: Quantum physics, history, technology, secretly into video games, Senza and Liam (doesn't want to admit it though) (Second timeskip) His family, his new inventions, his company * Dislikes: Pests, roaches, loud noises, big crowds, the good side, losing, the headmaster, his memory, Sylvia, Kai, basically all his perceived rivals. (Second timeskip) Fighting with his son *Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK2_tQD6nYA History (In development) AxelNow.jpg|Axel Now (So coot <3 :3) BersekerNow.jpg|Berserker Form Now Axel.jpg|Axel Before Axel berserk.jpg|Berserker Form Before Arrived late onto campus than everybody else, claims he was still on time.. for whatever reason. Doesn't get along with most of the students and teachers on campus though seems to be somewhat interested in Senza for whatever reason. Never mentions his family, ever, and might hate the good side more than Enzo even? Planning to participate and win in the First Bloom Tournament and eventually the Quantum Tournament for his own motivations. He claims it's to become the very best the school has ever seen and crush everyone else but is there more than meets the eye? So far he's successfully managed to get third in the First Bloom Tournament and winning the Doubles Tournament with Liam. The rest of his backstory is classified. (Timeskip) Axel has been spending almost all his time dedicated to training with Enzo and thus has had a strained relationship with Senza. Also his control over his emotions has been strained and has caused him to have more emotional outbursts. He seems to be losing himself more and more to his berserk form possibly due to his excessive use of his time powers. One can only hope he can find a way to control himself and his berserk form.. or else it might end up hurting those around him. (Second timeskip) After graduating top of the evil class and marrying Senza, Axel decided to start a company based on some of the inventions he made like his dynamos. The company becomes extremely successful and most technology you would find in Sidonia and in Earth is a product of his. However, he must stay and work for longer times than he would like and misses out a lot on his children's lives. This causes strain between him and his son Kuro. Abilities * Time manipulation capabilities, can go back and forth in time (uses stuff like time skips forward, slowing down time around him and speeding time up around him as well or both at the same time), uses these floating machines called dynamos to attack and defend him. * Weaknesses: Isn't very physically strong, is limited in how far back and how far forward to he can go in time though this information has yet to be revealed, if he uses his powers too much can go berserk and unhinged boosting his abilities for a very short amount of time, but then once it's over he's extremely vulnerable, doesn't often use his backwards in time ability for the risks it involves. (Time skip) His mental control has been deteriorating and thus he has less control over himself especially in his berserk form where it's like he's an entirely different person. * Strength: Is clearly well versed in time travel and its mechanics, due to training is growing more physically stronger and is increasing his time magic capabilities and strengths. (Time skip) The amount of time he can go forward and back in his base form (went from 30 seconds to 1 minute and a half), he's improved his dynamo technology making them stronger and faster, he has also improved his ability to time skip objects and people being able to time skip his dynamos without having to touch them, and he can speed up and slow down time around him with even more control now. (Second timeskip) During the timeskip one could say that Axel has become a master time wizard himself, fully controlling his berserk form and his limits on his timeskipping ability. He has become someone not to be trifled with. Even able to pass on some of his knowledge onto his son.